


Earthquake

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [7]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: California Fault-Line, Cuddles, Earthquakes, M/M, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake rumbles through Los Angeles, and Mitch needs to be with Scott. He's always felt safer when he was with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for the lovely ptxholicc. I hope you all like it! I don’t know too much about earthquakes (given my unfortunate inexperience in anything other than maybe a violent thunderstorm) so I hope you forgive me if I made any mistakes.

Mitch’s eyes snapped open as his entire bedroom shook violently, his bed shuddering underneath him and his lamp making a rattling noise as it moved across his nightstand. It didn’t take long for adrenaline to take over his grogginess, effectively awakening Mitch, and he stumbled out of bed, bracing himself against his dresser while the Earth rumbled. He heard a shattering noise from the living room, and thought, _‘That had better not be my fabulous cat statue.’_

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Everything was eerily calm after the earthquake, and Mitch felt shivers run along his spine. There would almost definitely be another one, and all he could do was brace himself for it.

Soon enough, the world began to shake, only much more violently. For the first time, Mitch felt fear run cold through his veins as small flakes of ceiling fell down onto the quaking ground. In a burst of pure adrenaline, Mitch left the safety of his dresser and scrambled for the door, falling to the side as the Earth jolted violently. He caught himself against the doorframe and pushed himself forwards, crossing the hall to open Scott’s door.

He made his way towards Scott, who was still in his bed but wide awake, and eventually collapsed on top of the mattress. Scott’s body seemed to deflate with relief as he wrapped his arms around Mitch, pulling him close. Mitch relaxed into his boyfriend, burying his face into his chest and shaking slightly as the earthquake gave its all.

Almost as quickly as it had begun, the shaking stopped, and silence pressed against their ears. Mitch’s were ringing loudly, unused to the quiet. The couple waited with baited breath for another round of shaking, but nothing came. After five minutes Mitch relaxed, his entire weight resting on Scott. Scott stroked his back, his own heart beating wildly.

They hadn’t had an earthquake that bad in a while. But that’s the thing about California: it always keeps you on your toes.

“Guess Mother Earth thought we were getting a little too comfortable, huh?” Scott joked, still slightly breathless. Mitch giggled quietly into Scott’s chest, the small chuckle turning into a full on laugh. Soon, they were both bent over in laughter, giddy from the relief that the earthquake was over. They fell into a comfortable silence, and Mitch lifted his head off of Scott’s chest, instead kissing him lightly on the lips. “If my cat statue broke, you’re going to have to buy me a new one.”

Scott sighed dramatically. “ _Fine,”_ he groaned, trying to keep the smile off of his face. “But only because I love you.”

“I love you too, idiot,” Mitch laughed, pecking him lightly on the nose before giving him a full on kiss with lips and tongue and everything Scott loved about kissing. They pulled apart, both tired from the small adventure, and they fell asleep together on Scott’s bed.

They’ve been sleeping together ever since, both unable to sleep without the other there beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
